Bela Demais
by KRzinhAxD
Summary: [UA]Kagome é uma jovem gorda e feia que vive uma vida realmente chata, quando acaba fazendo uma cirurgia plástica e se transforma numa mulher perfeita e linda. Será que ela poderá conquistar o seu primeiro amor? E ela? Como ficará? Cap.1 on!


_Gobangwa, mina-san!! xDD_

_Quanto tempo, n__é? kkk_

_Estou aqui para mais uma fic... e é inspirada num filme muito legal!! Eu ameii!!_

_Huahuahua... e espero que vocês curtam e divirtam bastante!! xPP_

_Bom... então preparados para começar?? Hahaha!!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"**Bela demais..."**

_Autora: Yejin-chan xDD_

Olá, eu me chamo Kagome Higurashi. Sou uma jovem normal com 24 anos e muitíssimo alegre, apesar de possuir um grande defeito: sou gorda e feia.T.T

Assustados ao ouvirem isso? Pois é. Sou gorda e horrível. Mas tirando esse defeito(huhu!), eu sou uma pessoa normal e feliz da vida, como já disse antes.

Ah, sim. Esqueci de dizer uma coisa importante... Não sei se vocês vão acreditar, mas eu sou uma cantora. Mas peraí! Uma gorda e feia, cantando no palco?? Isso vale? O.O Hahaha... calminha, pessoal... eu sei que sou gorda e feia, mas sei cantar muito bem. Isso é a minha verdadeira vantagem. Canto bem pra caramba, até eu admito isso com muito orgulho.xDD Hum... mas é o seguinte, pessoal... eu não canto no palco, não. Sou muito diferente das cantoras comuns.

Eu sou uma cantora "oculta", podemos dizer. Para explicar melhor, eu sou uma "playback" de outra cantora, a chamada Kikyou. Enquanto ela se apresenta no palco, eu canto escondida no estúdio. Conseguiram entender agora?(é que a Kikyou não sabe cantar xDD)

Sei que é meio maluco, mas eu gosto muito desse trabalho. Combina bastante comigo. Além do mais, tem um hanyou muito lindo que sempre me apóia com carinho, apesar de ser gorda e horrível. Ele se chama InuYasha, tem 28 anos e é super-carismático. Aiaiaiaiaiaiaiaii!! Ele foi o meu primeiro amor... mesmo sabendo que não posso ficar com ele. T.T

Bem, hoje teve um show especial da Kikyou. É que ela lançou o segundo álbum dela, sabem. E como de costume, cantei por ela escondida atrás do palco. Hoje pude cantar melhor graças ao InuYasha, que me apoiou mais que o normal. Ao terminar o show, ele veio parabenizar por mais um sucesso.

- Meus parabéns, Kagome-chan! Você foi o máximo! – elogiou ele me abraçando.

- Inu-kun... – retribuí, enlaçando-o com os meus braços gordurosos.

Eu quis ficar assim para sempre, mas fomos interrompidos pela minha adversária, Kikyou. Aquela vaca...! Ela separou o InuYasha de mim e puxou-o até um lugar deserto, onde não passava quase ninguém. Eu resolvi ser meio chata e segui os dois de fininho, e quanto avistei-os parados conversando seriamente, me escondi imediatamente para ouvir a conversa.

- Você é tão gentil com a Kagome... e tão chato comigo... é assim, InuYasha? – reclamou Kikyou, desapontadíssima.

- Você não entendeu. Eu só faço isso porque tenho pena dela. Imagine, uma gorda feia sendo maltratada até por nós... Se fosse você, heim? – retrucou InuYasha secamente.

- Mesmo assim...! – fez Kikyou com uma voz pastosa.

- Lembre-se – cortou ele – que estamos usando a Kagome para o seu bem. Então, trate de ser legal com ela, entendeu?

Ao dizer isso, InuYasha saiu, deixando Kikyou com cara de bunda(realmente). Eu também me retirei imediatamente, desanimada e triste. Tá, eu sei que sou gorda e feia, mas e daí? Bom, disso eu não me importo porque é a realidade. Mas o que me desapontou mesmo era que eu estava sendo usada. Não imaginei que o InuYasha pensava dessa forma. Chateada, resolvi parar de ser "usada" por ele, assim como pela Kikyou. Nesse mesmo instante, pedi demissão ao diretor. Ele se assustou e implorou para que eu ficasse, mas não adiantou nada. Eu já fiz minha decisão. Pedi desculpas a ele e saí sem me despedir de ninguém. E mergulhada na tristeza, caminhei rumo à casa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- Sério que você pediu demissão?

Assustadíssima, Sango confirmou a mim. Ela era minha melhor amiga, um pouco magra do que eu e mais atraente também. Por isso ela já tinha namorado, o mulherengo Mirok. No começo não tinha gostado muito dele porque ele dava em cima de todas as garotas que via, mas agora já me acostumei e estou nem aí. Bom, continuando, eu fiz sim com a cabeça e bebi um gole do suco de laranja com algumas gotas de adoçante. Sango não acreditou isso, e ficou olhando pra mim de boquiaberta.

- Mas cantar é a única coisa que você sabe perfeitamente!! – gritou.

- Eu sei... mas perdi a vontade de continuar lá. – retruquei, desanimada.

- E... e o InuYasha? Você gosta dele, não é?

- E daí? – respondi secamente – Tô nem aí... Mas!!! – Sango caiu pra trás de susto – eu vou emagrecer, custe o que custar!!!

Sango sentou-se novamente ajeitando melhor e olhou pra minha com cara de desgosto.

- Muito bem, senhorita Higurashi. Agora me diga, como você irá emagrecer? – indagou.

- H... hã? – hesitei na hora. É verdade, seria duro emagrecer agora... seria muitíssimo difícil. Mas eu tornei a sorrir quando uma idéia veio na minha cabeça.

- Que sorriso malicioso é esse, heim, K-chan? – perguntou Sango, intrigada.

- Já sei como vou emagrecer!! E em tempo muitíssimo breve e curto!! Aháááááá!! Descobrii!! Vou ter que gastar muita grana, mas vai valer a pena!! Eu sei que vai!! Uhuuuuu!!

Sango não compreendeu ainda. Mas eu não quis dizer isso a ela. Um dia ela veria a minha mudança. E não acreditaria, lógico. Hahaha!! Como sou inteligente, pensei. Corri diretamente para um cirurgiã plástica, famoso em emagrecer pessoas e fazê-las perfeitamente bonitas. Fiquei feliz só de pensar em mais bonita que a Kikyou(pra falar a verdade, nem acho ela tão bonita).

Entrei no hospital e marquei uma consulta com o médico. Ainda bem, tinha vaga bem na hora que cheguei. Mais feliz ainda, entrei na sala onde o médico estava sentado, verificando algumas fichas de cadastro. Quando eu sorri pra ele e pedi licença, este quase caiu pra trás de tão gorda que eu era(tadinha de mim!). Bom, é óbvio que não fiquei desapontada. Era normal as pessoas sentirem isso. Mas deixando isso de lado, conversei direitinho com o médico. Cada coisa, cada palavra que eu dizia, o médico fazia cara de fim do mundo.

- Olha aqui, senhorita Higurashi... acho um pouco difícil no que está me pedindo pra fazer – fez o médico, olhando tristemente pra mim.

- Não se preocupe, doutor... eu vou pagar a cirurgia, mesmo que seja cara. Só, onegai, faça o que estou pedindo... tudo direitinho, tá? – disse eu, alegremente.

- Hum... tentarei ao máximo. – confirmou ele.

A partir daquele dia, comecei a entrar no clima de regime. Não comi nenhuma besteira, nem o jantar e só fiquei passando o dia na academia. Até que isso estava dando certo. Eu me sentia cada vez mais magra, até a Sango e o Mirok acharam. Hahaha!! Agora só faltava um último etapa: a cirurgia plástica.

Cheguei no hospital no dia e no horário marcado pontualmente. O médico assustou ao ver que perdi alguns quilos e me elogiou muito. Eu lhe esbocei um sorriso tímido, e este logo apressou a começar a cirurgia. Seria um trabalho muito difícil, mas resolvi confiar nele. Eu deitei na mesa de cirurgia e me assustei quando o objeto fez um barulho. O médico também assustou um pouco, mas me acalmou dizendo que isso era normal. Sorri tranqüilamente e fechei os olhos até sentir a anestesia. E fui assim, mergulhando num sono profundo...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- Senhorita Higurashi...! Senhorita Higurashi?

- Hum...?

Abri os olhos lentamente. Mas logo fechei por causa da luz que refletia fortemente o meu rosto. O médico sorriu felizmente pra mim, fazendo um sinal de sucesso. Eu fiquei perplexa, então a enfermeira entregou um espelho pra mim. Orei profundamente no coração antes de me ver no espelho. E quando abri os meus olhos e vi o reflexo da minha imagem no espelho, quase caí pra trás de felicidade e susto. Eu estava... perfeitamente linda!! O meu rosto todo gorduroso havia sumido mas sim, estava perfeitamente proporcional! Olhei para as minhas mãos, e elas estavam magrinhas e fininhas!! Levantei-me rapidamente da mesa e corri para um espelho maior, onde me posicionei na sua frente. Fiquei boquiaberta ao ver a minha imagem. Estava magra. Meu corpo estava lindo demais. Muuuiitoo sexy!! Bem melhor que o corpo e o rosto de Kikyou!! Aaaaahh!! Como queria que meus amigos e... principalmente o InuYasha me visse assim, tão linda. Eu soltei uma risada feliz e abracei com força o médico, deixando-o sufocado, mas tranqüilo. Paguei tudo direitinho pela cirurgia e saí correndo do hospital feito uma louca. Hum, eu vi que primeiramente precisava comprar uma roupa nova. Então entrei numa loja muito chique e comprei várias peças, usando as melhores agora para poder me divertir e curtir a vida finalmente. Ao sair da loja, eu saltitei nas ruas cantarolando, e percebi que muitos homens me olhavam apaixonadamente. Fiquei muito satisfeita e comecei a brincar com eles, piscando e andando sedutoramente. Eles ficaram mais apaixonados ainda por mim e eu resolvi fugir rapidinho, antes que acontecesse alguma coisa. Muito feliz, peguei o meu celular e disquei o número da Sango. Depois de alguns segundos ela atendeu, e nisso eu gritei no fone com todas as forças.

- Ai, Kagome! Meus ouvidos!! – exclamou Sango, irritada.

- Sango..! Sango-chan!! Eu consegui...!

- Aff... conseguiu o quê? Emagrecer que não!

- Isso mesmo!! Eu emagreci, fiquei uma mulher perfeitíssima!! – exclamei, feliz.

- Nani? O.O Você só pode estar brincando! – respondeu ela, não conseguindo acreditar.

- Claro que não, sua bobinhaa!! Eu consegui emagrecer sim!! Consegui o que queria!! – confirmei, cansada de repetir a mesma coisa.

- Tá bom, então vem pra minha casa, ok?

- Tá!! – disse eu, correndo já para a casa de Sango.

Enquanto corria, fui abrindo os braços e "curtindo" a vida. E assim que cheguei na casa dela, apertei a campainha umas cinco vezes numa só vez. Finalmente Sango abriu a porta e assustou ao me ver assim, magra e linda. Eu, felicíssima, me atirei nos braços dela e lhe dei um abraço caloroso. Sango retribuiu, mas senti que ela estava com um ar que ainda não acreditava no que via. Nós nos separamos e ela me examinou direitinho, realmente espantada.

- Nossa...! É verdade mesmo...! Você está... perfeita, Kagome!! – exclamou ela.

- Viu? Não disse? – respondi, alegre.

- Ah, Kagome, só pra te avisar... eu vi um cartaz do estúdio onde você trabalhava... estão querendo contratar uma outra "playback", já que você saiu...

- Sério? – exclamei – beleza!! Vou fazer a prova de novo!! E desta vez não vou falhar!!

- Hum? – fez ela, um pouco intrigada.

- Sango!! Eu vou me contratar de volta!! E eu vou conseguir com certeza desta vez!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Yo, minna-san!!_

_Gostaram do primeiro cap.? xDD Espero que sim...(apesar de curto)_

_Ai, gente... estou muito ocupada por causa de estudos... T.T_

_Talvez eu possa demorar pra continuar a fic e responder às reviews, tá??_

_Mas espero que entendam... T.T Onegai!! xPP_

_Por favor, deixem reviews!! xDD_

_REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!!!_

_Onegai!! T.T huahuahua..._

_Então é isso, minna-san!!!_

_Kissus kissus kissus!!! xDD_

_Ja ne..._

_Yejin-chan._


End file.
